Different World
by Uoza Mochi Michi
Summary: Rasa ini seharusnya tidak ada. Kita sudah menjalin hubungan yang terlarang, tanpa tahu bahwa Tuhan sudah menuliskan takdir kita yang sesungguhnya…
Moshi-moshi^^

Ini adalah fanfic pertama author… Jika ada kesalahan dan typo mohon dimaklumi dan boleh memberi saran lewat review… Sekian dan Arigatou^^

~Different World~

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto, but this story is mine

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Pairing : SasuNaru, GaaNaru

Rated : M

Warning : BL, OOC, AU, TYPO dimana-mana, EYD berantakan, alur terlalu singkat *bingung ini mau dibuat multi chapter atau gk _-_*, gaje, dan terakhir untuk chapter ini anak dibawah umur tidak boleh baca *kalau tetap baca tanggung sendiri akibatnya*

Summary : Rasa ini seharusnya tidak ada. Kita sudah menjalin hubungan yang terlarang, tanpa tahu bahwa Tuhan sudah menuliskan takdir kita yang sesungguhnya…

~~~~~~/~~~~~~

Seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik terbangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak. Matanya yang berwarna biru sapphire kembali menampakkan keindahannya. Secara tidak sadar sebuah tangan tepat berada di perutnya yang tak beralaskan apapun. Dia sudah menyadari siapa gerangan yang sedang memeluknya. Sasuke… pemuda yang selama ini selalu mengisi hari-harinya, dan selalu berada disisinya. Dan pemuda itu selama 2 tahun yang lalu sudah menjalin hubungan dengan dirinya sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Siapa yang tidak senang memiliki kekasih yang tampan seperti si bungsu Uchiha Sasuke ini. Kulitnya bak pangeran yang berada di kerajaan. Sangat putih dan halus. Ketampanannya bagai pahatan yang terukir indah.

Sempurna….

Itu adalah julukan yang cocok untuk pemuda ini.

"Dobe-chan… Apa kau masih tidak mau bangun juga?" sebutan bagi Naruto yang diberikan secara sepihak oleh Sasuke.

"Hmmm…." Naruto hanya bergumam sambil menutup matanya kembali.

"Hei ini sudah pagi dan kita akan terlambat pergi ke sekolah." Ucap Sasuke sembari mengelus permukaan perut Naruto.

"Ssshhhh…. Jangan Teme! Aku masih mengantuk! Biarkan aku tidur untuk beberapa menit saja. Aku lelah sekali." Naruto masih saja menyatukan kelopak-kelopak matanya.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan yang dibawah ini? Apa dia juga masih mengantuk? Atauuu….." Ucapan Sasuke terputus dan dia mulai melancarkan aksinya.

HUP!

"ARRRGHHHH! Jangan pegang yang itu! Kumohon jangan menggodaku Sasu-Teme!" Naruto terpekik sembari memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat.

"Aku tidak menggodamu Dobe-chan. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau juniormu sudah bangun. Iya kan?" Sasuke sekarang mulai mengusap lembut junior Naruto.

"Sssshhhh….Ku bilang hentikan Sasuke. Sekarang aku tidak ingin bermain." Wajah Naruto berubah menjadi memelas.

"Siapa yang ingin bermain? Aku tidak sedang bermain, aku hanya ingin membangunkanmu saja Dobe-chan." Sekarang Sasuke mulai memasukkan tangannya kedalam celana Naruto. Lalu dalam hitungan detik, dia sudah kembali bermain dengan junior Naruto.

"Arrrggghhhh….. hmmmmm…. Baiklah aku akan bangun…. iya aku akan bangun…" Naruto pun berusaha untuk bangkit berdiri. Rasanya dia sudah tidak mood untuk tidur kembali.

"Eitss… Siapa yang menyuruhmu berdiri?" Sasuke pun menarik kembali tangan Naruto dan keseimbangan Naruto goyah. Hingga dia terjatuh di tempat tidur dengan posisi telentang.

Tanpa memberi kesempatan lagi, Sasuke dengan cepat menindih tubuh Naruto.

"Sepertinya sekarang aku berubah pikiran." Naruto tahu bahwa dia sekarang dalam posisi yang berbahaya.

Sasuke kemudian menatap mata Naruto tanpa berkedip. Sepertinya iris kelam Sasuke kalah oleh indahnya lautan yang sekarang berpindah ke iris pemuda yang terlentang pasrah dibawahnya. Sepertinya kata pasrah tidak tepat ditujukan pada Naruto.

 **~WARNING! LEMON~**

"K-kau ingin apa Sasuke?" Tangan Naruto berusaha menahan dada Sasuke yang semakin mendekat sembari menyembunyikan pipinya yang sudah merona dari tadi.

CUP…

Satu kecupan yang lembut berhasil iya berikan di bibir lembut Naruto. Dan Naruto pun membalas kecupannya dengan lembut juga. Tanpa mereka sadari kecupan itu berubah menjadi kecupan yang sangat dalam.

Tangan Sasuke kemudian mengelus nipple Naruto. Dan itu berhasil membuat Naruto memejamkan matanya.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut Naru-chan."

Sasuke pun membuka satu per satu kancing baju Naruto. Dalam hitungan detik tubuh Naruto sudah polos tanpa sehelai benang pun.

Sasuke lalu menuju junior Naruto yang sudah daritadi berdiri tegak. Dia mengusapnya lembut dan kemudian mencium bibir Naruto untuk kedua kalinya.

Ya, itu memberika rangsangan yang amat menggoda buat si dobe kita ini. Sampai-sampai pipinya sudah seperti tomat saja. Dan lenguhannya semakin lama semakin keras. Itu membuat Sasuke semakin terangsang.

Sasuke pun berhenti bermain dengan bibir sexy Naruto, lalu berpindah ke juniornya yang kini dari tadi sudah diusapnya dengan lembut.

"Show must go on, Naru-chan." Sasuke lalu melahap junior Naruto dengan mulutnya. Dan mengulumnya dengan lembut.

"Nghhhhh….AHHHHHHKKK… Sasuke… Jangan disitu, aku tidak tahan!" Lenguhan Naruto semakin menggoda siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

Sasuke menghentikan aksi mengulumnya. Ternyata Sasuke sudah menanggalkan pakaiannya, sehingga dirinya sudah sama polosnya dengan Naruto.

"Tenanglah Naru-chan. Kita kan sudah sering melakukannya, kenapa kau begitu khawatir?" Goda Sasuke sembari melakukan kegiatannya tadi yang sempat tertunda.

Pipi Naruto pun semakin merah merona bak kepiting rebus karena ucapan Sasuke tadi. Ya, mereka memang sering melakukan ini sejak mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih, yaitu 2 tahun yang lalu.

"EHHMMM… SHHHHH!... Aaaahhhhhhh!" Naruto pun keluar dan Sasuke menelan seluruhnya air mani Naruto.

"Kita mulai keintinya Naru-chan." Sasuke pun membalikan badan Naruto, sehingga posisi Naruto menungging dan membelakangi Sasuke.

"Tung…. Aaargggghhhh! UUUUHHHHHH…. Faster Sasuke!"

"Apa? Aku tidak mendengarnya Naru-chan." Sasuke berpura-pura tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

"Lebih kuat Sasuke… Aaaaakkkkhhhhh….. hhhmmmmm…."

"Baiklah kalau itu yang kau mau Naru-chan" Sasuke pun memompa lubang Naruto dengan cepat. Hingga mereka berdua sudah seperti Singa yang kelaparan.

"Hhhhmmm…. Uuhhhhhkkkk…. Sasuke aku ingin keluar!"

Sasuke pun menghentikan aksinya. Lalu menutup ujung junior Naruto dengan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya.

"Aaaarggggghhh….. apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke? Aku ingin keluar…." Naruto mengerang kesal akibat ulah kekasihnya itu.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin ini berhenti dengan sangat cepat." Sasuke pun kembali memopa lubang Naruto sambil menutup ujung junior Naruto. Sehingga Naruto merasakan nikmat dan sakit juga…

"Bagaimana Naru-chan? Kau ingin lebih cepat lagi?" Goda Sasuke sambil mencium leher Naruto meninggalkan kiss mark tanda kalau Naruto adalah miliknya, dan tidak boleh orang lain memilikinya.

"T-tapi… Sasuke lepaskan dulu… jarimu agar aku bisa merasakan klimaks… Kumohon Sasuke.. arghhh" Ucap Naruto memelas sambil melenguh nikmat.

"Tidak akan Naru-chan"

Sasuke pun semakin memompa Naruto dengan sangat cepat, sehingga gejolak untuk klimaks datang lagi pada Naruto. Tapi sekarang Sasuke sudah membuka jalan untuk keluarnya cairan mani Naruto, dan malah membantunya dengan mengocok junior Naruto.

"Aaaarggggg… AAAAKKKKKHHHHH! Sasuke….aku ingin keluar!" Pekik Naruto sambil memejamkan kdua matanya.

"Aku juga ingin keluar Naru, Arrrggghhhhh… ssshhhhHHHHHH! Narutooo!" Mereka berdua pun mencapa klimaks secara bersamaan.

 **~END LEMON~**

"Hoshhh… hoshhh…." Deru nafas mereka beradu di kamar milik Naruto.

"Sepertinya kita sudah terlambat ke sekolah." Ucap Naruto sambil melihat jam yang berada di kamarnya.

"Hmmm… Kalau begitu kita libur saja hari ini Naru-chan. Atau… kita lanjut ke ronde 2? Bagaimana?" Sasuke terus saja menggoda Naruto dengan kata-katanya.

"T-tidak! Aku lelah… aku ingin tidur…" pipi Naruto pun kembali merona. Dan memilih untuk tidur membelakangi Sasuke sambil menutupi dirinya dengan selimut tebal.

"Baiklah kita tidur saja. Oyasumi Naru-chan." Ucap Sasuke ditelinga Naruto.

Sasuke pun menutupi dirinya dengan selimut yang dipakai oleh Naruto. Tanpa Naruto sadari, Sasuke mulai memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Dan mereka pun terlelap dalam sunyi.

-Esok Harinya-

~Di dalam mobil Sasuke~

"Dobe, ingat! Tidak ada yang boleh tahu tentang hubungan kita. Kau tahukan di negara kita dilarang melakukan hubungan sejenis."

"Iya. Aku ingat Teme. Kau tenanglah, tidak ada yang tahu dengan hubungan kita ini." Ucap Naruto sembari berusaha tersenyum. Padahal hantinya sakit, karena hubungannya ternyata sangat dibenci oleh orang-orang. -Yaitu Gay-

TBC...

A/N :

Ohayou minna-san! Ogenki desu-ka? Nih author buat fanfic yang ala kadarnya…. Yaelahhh, ini jauh banget dari kata bagus. 'Lemon'nya agak maksa ya? hiks... hiks... maafkan author yeee T~T...Maaf ceritanya terlalu pendek, untuk chapie selanjutnya akan lebih panjang lagi *tapi gak janji ya*, dan pairing yang lain akan muncul di chapie berikutnya ^^.Terakhir author berharap kritik dan sarannya.^^


End file.
